User talk:TimeMaster
Tel Loiryn 20:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) SORRY FOR THAT SOME OTHER USER ATTACKED ME ABOUT ME ENGLISH AND WELL JUSTI STARTED SPAMING . I WILL NOT BOYCOTT WIKIA :Oh. . . Tel did that? Why would an Admin do that. Well, I do see that she did. Anyway, thanks for stopping again. Also, can you turn of cap locks and sign your posts with four tildes (~)? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think Tel Loiryn is a she. I'm not sure but something about Tel seems female. United Planets 17:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok. That's nice to know. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) wait did a say pc a have laptop Wow, that incident with LordofA was interesting ;) Tel Loiryn 17:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. But, supposedly it was because you insulted him about English. Though I'm not sure about that. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 18:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) You should be because it was. LordOFawesome 15:52, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by that? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Just because it was.--LordOFawesome 20:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::You mean that Tel Loiryn made you angry, so you replaced pages with that image of a scribble, that I re-uploaded as "LordOFAwesome is an Vandal?" Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Pretty much, yeah, but I forgive her now. Well, really, that scribble thing is my flag on many things. --LordOFawesome 20:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok, but how does a scribble mean something? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, really it is not meant to mean anything. :::::::Oh. I'll revert it, then. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 20:59, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh what do you mean by that? I mean changing it back to the scribble. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) My PC is being hacked by someone any advice? --LordOFawesome 21:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :You should unplug your PC, since that disconnects is from every thing, plus the power. Wait five minutes or so, then replug and try to get some Anti-Spyware software. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait did I say PC? Sorry I have laptop. ::Then, just disconnect from the internet and then reconnect and get Anti-Spyware Software. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 22:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit Thanks for the edit on The Net. I forgot to add such a subculture there. Ldude893 04:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) leave the flag along man --LordOFawesome 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC)change my flag back now!!!!!--LordOFawesome 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :You wanted the spammy scribble you uploaded?!?! Are you sure?!?!?! Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) --LordOFawesome 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC)yes i do--LordOFawesome 17:29, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I'll revert it, but why do you want it? I want to have a PNG without any artifacts. . . Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) --LordOFawesome 17:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC)yes--LordOFawesome 17:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Diana Um.... you can't add planets to the solar system. Future World is an exact replica of the real world and Diana doesn't exist. United Planets 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Really? Can you give me a quote from the rules? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Or do you just not want me to do a new planet in the solar system. . ? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Basic Rule #1. "No new landmasses." This would include everything within Earth and outside of it. If you want, you can research planets discovered by astronomers and find one that has potential to be Earth-like. There were rumors that the Alpha Centauri star system may contain an Earth-like planet. But in reality, Diana does not exist which means it cannot in Future World. United Planets 19:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :The majority of constructed worlds are new landmasses, though. ??? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:15, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::And I looked at , and I don't see any rule about that. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) LOL, you're looking at the wrong rules and adding your world to the wrong pages. You're trying to add your planet to Inhabited Worlds, which is a Future World page. The rules of Future World can be seen here. :Ok, then I will take it off. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 19:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Technology As it states in the rules, certain technologies may be used which includes advanced robotics. Everett is not the only nation with droids and I am stopping no one from having them or any other technology within reason. The Taiping Empire has droids and robotics. So does the New Japanese Empire and the United States. Even in the real world, we aren't far off from such technologies if you believe in all the conspiracy theories that exist. As a believer I know that the U.S. government possesses UFO technology and has reverse engineered it and used it in experimental air craft. Anyway, I am not stopping you or anyone else from having technology. Some of the players have decided not to use it, like Zulkavita, while others like myself and the Taiping Empire use it openly and frequently. United Planets 21:02, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok. It seems like no other country has them, so I will add them to mine. Is Quantum Technology and Nanorobotics allowed? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know what Quantum technology is, so if you explain it a little I'll give an answer. Everett possesses nanobot technology and uses it in the EDS system. If I remember correctly, the U.S. in reality also possesses nanobot technology. United Planets 21:20, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Quantum technology is the study of warp portals and fast travel using the universe. It will be in study and only partially working. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 21:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Both the Union of Everett, United Kingdom and the Taiping Empire have and use fully functional hyperdrive systems on space craft. Everett just recently discovered wormhole travel by error on it's [[Project Tractus | Liberty space craft's]] fusion engine system. The Japanese Empire might also have the technology but it has never been confirmed. Also see Everetti Space Program and Taiping Space Program for more info. United Planets 21:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Quantum Technology is the next step up, is that ok? Like as in intergalactic fast travel, and wormhole travel. Yes, that's fine. Everett's Liberty space craft and new Vigilance have wormhole travel ability. United Planets 22:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thank-you. And, Everett is just a bit more prosperous than Cascadia, that's fine too? And Cascadia has the lowest class difference, that's fine too, right? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 22:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I'm not stopping you from creating your country. You can have whatever details you want. The only real restrictions in play are described in the Rules of Future World. The Taiping Empire is pushing the limits of what is allowed. Anything further than that is too much. United Planets 22:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Future World Please just stick to editing your own nation and not mine or anyone elses. United Planets 15:12, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but can you please kick Everett's droid knowledge down a bit so that their whole military isn't 100% droids? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 15:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) But isn't that the point of a wiki to edit pages? --LordOFawesome :It is his constructed world, though. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 16:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) LordOFawesome, the difference is that this "Wiki" is not the same as any other wiki under Wikia's system. Unlike Wikipedia or the hundreds of Wikia wikis, Constructed Worlds Wiki contains purely intellectual property, imaginary worlds and maybe even copyrighted material of users made up worlds, etc that should not be altered by anyone except for the world's original owner. This wiki falls into a category where open editing is frowned upon because this is not public information, but private intellectual property being shared for others to read for their enjoyment. Much like Con-Lang and Fan-Fiction Wikis. You shouldn't alter people's work without their permission. United Planets 16:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) --LordOFawesome 16:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC)well that is just stupid Why is it stupid? Why would you want to alter or ruin someone's work? The point of this wiki is for users to build and design their own countries, planets, worlds or universes and other users can read about them. The same with several other select wikis on Wikia. I don't understand why you would want to alter someone's stuff. Make your own world or join a roleplaying game such as the Nearly Real World, Future World or Golden Age. There is plenty you can do without disrupting people's stuff. United Planets 17:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :And by the way, United Planets, are you planning on still having a droid takeover or not, because I don't think it is a good idea. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Droids will take over the jobs of humans in the Union of Everett on April 1st 2011. Two years from now. If this site is still up and Future World is still played.... United Planets 17:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Darn. It just seems way too early. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 17:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) About Asiatica Rules of the Nearly Real World: You cannot, however, alter events or circumstances of other nations. Thus, the United States of America or the United Kingdom India remain unaltered by your nations' presence '' ''You can't prevent or cause major world events or disasters. I advise you read through the above statements. Asiatica really affects the presnce of Russia and India. It also changes some of the most important events in history, such as the Chinese Civil war of the 1930's. Spacevezon 15:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Since Russia and India are actually parts of the nation Asiata, it doesn't matter what Asiata's history was. The main articles says it can be from new islands, or a POD. Also though you are right about the civil war thing, though I'd let the creator of NRW decide this instead of you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Don't edit my page Don't edit my pages. Leubantia is a private conworld. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Too bad. Normally people either undo it or keep it if they think its good. Add to the category Leubantia and the Leubantia main page if you don't want people editing Leubantia. By the way, you should consider improving your stub articles (90% of leubantia pages). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No, not too bad. It can be considered vandalism, depending on what is done and in fact, Tharnton did mark it as private. There isn't a private conworld category anymore though there should be one since this wiki is very different in function than other wikis. On here it is just common sense not to alter people's work with the exception of fixing a typo.United Planets 14:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh? It wasn't marked with the template until I told him to. And also you are allowed to edit conworlds if you want unless they are marked with the private template. I wanted to add some things I thought were appropriate and he still has the right to undo them if he doesn't agree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) LOLWUT Wow, you're that butthurt over my PRIVATE nation's own newscast? Spencer thinks the book is a joke but you don't like her opinion so you post your own version? You don't even own Everett, why are you acting like this? I lol'd at "correct version". No, what I wrote is the correct version. It's my country. You aren't even involved, it's between me and Rasmusbyg. On that note, even Rasmusbyg's character, Zeljkovic, is acting stupid, like Wilkens, just more detailed in his stupidity. And just a tip, your user page is for information about you, the user. :\ United Planets 02:35, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I am. :P LOLZ. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) reason for deleting pages I thank you for the compliments regarding my sci-fi settings. Although I'm not entirely finished with them, I had second thoughts about publicising them online as they aren't copyrighted and if someone were to use the ideas I used, it would not end well for me. I know that may sound a bit over reacting but it's not to say it cannot easily happen. But if you insist, I will restore my pages as I have backed them up. :You know, people can look at the history and copy that anyway. But since these are copylefted under CC-BY-SA, they are basically protected under the free license so no one can take and copyright it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) HUH Why are you making a flag for MY country? You've done this twice before, first to my country, then to United Planet's country. They are PRIVATE, man. Only I''' can make major changes to my country. The flag stays my version, since its my country. Honestly, stop taking the mickey out of things. [[User:Tharnton345|'''Tur]][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean. I haven't made a flag for United Planets, I made a flag for you cause your flag honestly sucks it looks like your flag except it is neatened out and the spray paint is killed and replace with solids blurred together (although I accidentally added orange). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) My flag dosen't suck. Now could I see your flag? Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes it does, it looks like a five year old drew a bird and covered it with spray paint. In RL, flags don't look like that. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Country codes .le is not open. It is used by Lebanon in the NATO codes. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 14:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Lebanon uses .lb. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:05, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Also, about NATO codes, lebanon is not a member of NATO. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I know that (both), but some Lebanese codes (not TLD) are le. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Even though the official abbreviation in Lebanon is LB, maybe you could use LE as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) What the...? You've been nagging to me about not to remove categories, yet you're removing categories yourself? I just don't understand that. Merry Christmas, [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm repairing the damage you are doing to the category system. If you stop adding categories that shouldn't be there, I will stop removing them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm not doing any damage to the Category system! >:( [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :In a way you are. You are adding categories to pages that shouldn't have them and removing ones that should. And you aren't adding the type category to your pages, just Category:Leubantia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) To Do List *Constitution of the Republic of Cascadia *Diplomacy Chart of Cascadia *Economy of Cascadia *Education In Cascadia *Cascadian Maps *Government of Cascadia *Healthcare In Cascadia *Laws of Cascadia *Media In Cascadia *Travel Guide To Cascadia Here's some ideas for you. United Planets 22:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) U never came on :( --Rasmusbyg 19:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm trying but my Internet is really slow and it won't load. It is still loading right now. Also, type out your damn words! (you > u) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) dnt tll me WTD :P --Rasmusbyg 20:05, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Type out your damn words! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) For the love of God, man Stop the Category Crusade! Your generic Function Template Category is NOT one size fits all. --Woogers 00:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean??? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Stop adding Category:Function Templates to nearly every template! If you're going to categorize stuff, be more specific. Its annoying. Especially because I get an email notification every time you edit one I've made. --Woogers 00:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well it's better than just categorizing everything into Category:Templates, because that's even more general. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The lesser of two evils is still evil. --Woogers 00:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Fine, go ahead and leave them uncategorized or in an even more general category. That doesn't apply here, because there's no good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) A third choice is to make new, more specific categories and put those categories into a template overcategory. --Woogers 00:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Like what. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Like Categories for Nearly Real World Templates, or Future World Templates, or Aesthetics Templates, or Route Diagram Templates, or Geographical Templates, or General Syntax Templates and the like. --Woogers 01:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, do you want to do that while I continue categorizing the others? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I guess. --Woogers 01:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, also I have Category:Navigation Templates and. . . I forgot as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) JUST STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! You overtook me in number of edits and now I'm back to 5th. You lousy stinking rotten insomniac idiot!! GROWL! [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Or you could at least take a break. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I realized I did. Now CHILL and stop blasting people's heads off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) CoA Would you like a specific kind of tree for your request? Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Something like the tree on the flag of Cascadia would be nice. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to thank you for the fix on this page. Super Warmonkey 13:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wikibreak Take a wikibreak. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Shut up. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me to Shut up. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't tell me to take a Wikibreak. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) But I'm sure you'll be tired of all that work you've done today here? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Nope. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :P.S. I know you're just trying to get back into 4th by telling me to stop editing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I hate the number 5. Stop restoring Thyles' pages. If he wants them to be blank then it should be kept that way. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The only reason he blanked them is because he doesn't want people to steal them. They are awesome pages and they are protected by the CC-BY-SA copyleft most wikis are using to make sure people can't take and copyright them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I STRONGLY advise you to take a Wikibreak. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I STRONGLY advise you to stop saying that just so you can get into 4th. I DON'T need one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I hate the number 5. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Then stop editing and wait for your drop into #6 if you really hate it that much. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No. I'll stop the Wikibreak thing, however, and I'll just have to make LOADS of edits. I can see that you are restoring the pages of another retired editor as well. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm restoring good formerly vivid pages that were blanked for no good reason. LOL @ THIS. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Pissing contests are fun. I'm about to overcome the site Admin mofo, don't think you all dat LMAO. United Planets 04:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You all are hillarious with your silly arguments. And Tharnton with your 'People I don't Like'. And gratz UP. --Woogers 04:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm also laughing whenever Tharnton is doing this. I agree with both of you. Double LMAO —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your new country Hello, TimeMaster. Is your new country, Derhaland, in the NRW, FW, or neither? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well it's not in FW because it would break the rules. I'm not sure if I'm going to add it to NRW or not. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Apology Excuse me if I haven't made your request. I've been really busy this days (really busy and I'm on vacation!) and I barely had time to do some "easy" designs. I'll try to give it to you before next week. Sorry again. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm in no hurry for it, I just think a Coat of Arms would an excellent little luxury for Cascadia. Please take your time and make it awesome. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Userbox What did you do to the userboxes???? Mine is messed up now. United Planets 09:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Um I changed the code, it is working correctly, although you need to somehow center the text which I can figure out. It isn't work because I can't figure out how do to it. Change it back if you like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Derhaland Hi TimeMaster. Good to see Derhaland's joined the NRW. It's a Celtic nation, just like my home of Scotland :D Hopefully your world and mine will get ambassadors to each other. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, Scotland is one of the Celtic nations as well. Derhaland retains good relations with all of the celtic nations. I'll get an embassy soon, but wait while I set up Derhaland. Also, can you remove me from your dislikes, or at least give a legit reason? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Done At last, your request is complete: I hope you like it. It took me a lot of effort. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) It looks great, thank you so much. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:32, January 6, 2010 (UTC)